


Bedtime Story

by kimva4ever



Category: Motorsport RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimva4ever/pseuds/kimva4ever
Summary: "And that's how I save your Papa from evil people."The little girl looking up at him in awe. Her big brown eyes really remind him of those that stared at him years ago and Valentino can't help but smile.





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> I actually planning to join fictober but I don't think I can be consistent lol so I will just post whatever done without labeling it.
> 
> This is my first time posting my story here. Well, it is actually my first time ever writing in this fandom. And english is not my first language. So... be nice to me, please? :3 XD

"Give it back to me!"

Marc was just sitting under the tree, watching some older boys playing in the soccer field near him while writing when someone snatch his book. He tried to take it back but the mean boys just too tall for him.

"Let's see what he wrote there," said one of the boys.

"No!" Marc tried to jump but the boy who has his book just bring it up out of his reach and open a random page.

"He spoke to me today! I can't believe it, I can hear that voice addressed to me!" He read out loud. "Aw, is our little Marc has a crush?"

The other boys started to laugh and Marc feels his eyes started to get blurry. No, he can't cry. Not in front of them.

"Did he write who it is about?" 

Marc heard someone asked. He saw them flipping the pages and he can only wish for miracle to happen.

And it did happen. He saw someone seize his book and heard the boys make a surprised noise and gasp.

"Can you guys stop bullying younger kids? It doesn't make you cool." 

Marc feels shiver going through his body, that voice!

The next thing he know, the mean boys all run away and there is only one person in front of him.

"Valentino..." He whispered.

"I believe this is yours." Valentino handed his book while smiling at him.

He take it shakily, staring at his book before shyly looking back at Valentino who still smile at him.

"T-thanks." 

***

"And that's how I save your Papa from evil people."

The little girl looking up at him in awe. Her big brown eyes really remind him of those that stared at him years ago and Valentino can't help but smile.

"Will I meet someone like that too?" She asked innocently.

"Of course! Someday you will meet your own prince. But now is time to sleep." He got up from her bed, fixed her blanket and kissed her temple. "Good night princess."

"Good night Daddy." She smiled at him again before looking at the door. "Good night Papa!"

Valentino raised his eyebrows to the person who lean in the door frame, he didn't realize someone has been watching them.

"Good night sweetheart!" He said to the little girl while Valentino walking to him. Valentino saw the girl waving at them before the guy closed the door.

"Since when you watched us?"

Marc just shrugged his shoulder while smiled teasingly at him.

"Just enough to hear the ending of your story," He said. "I can't believe you told our daughter that story."

"Why?" He teased him back. "She likes the story."

Marc only smile again, softer this time, before pulled him into a hug. And Valentino barely heard him whispered, "Well, I love the story."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how I can end up with this AU for this pair lol. And the prompt supposed to childhood otl.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
